


Frozen To The Bone

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Tales from the land of Tamriel [15]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cold Weather, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:53:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: Dali huddled as close to the fire as she possibly could without running the risk of catching alight.





	Frozen To The Bone

Dali huddled as close to the fire as she possibly could without running the risk of catching alight. That was what she missed most about the Summerset Isles –the warmth. Sure, the elaborate parties could sometimes be fun, she’d never wanted for anything and she still cried herself to sleep at night when she thought about her family (although none of them were technically in the Summerset Isles anymore, so she didn’t really count them), but there was no greater joy in life for her then waking up and having the house be warm without someone having to light a fire. To be unencumbered by layers of cloaks and furs as she went about her day. To wear light clothing that felt soft against her skin and whispered to her as she got dressed.

 

Dali shivered, shaking those thoughts away and drawing her cloak tighter around herself. Thinking of those times would only make her feel colder and ran the risk of dredging up painful memories that she’d worked very hard to bury.

“Hey, Dali. Some of us are going to clean off in the river. Do you want to come?” Ralof called, jogging past and wearing nothing but a loincloth.

“You’ve got to be joking.” Dali muttered, glaring at him and doing her level best to remain focused on his face.

“Suit yourself.” Ralof replied, “But since the cold is clearly getting to you, you can have my cloak. You need it more than I do.”

“Thank you.” Dali said, as Ralof went to fetch his cloak from his tent before returning and gently tucking it around her.

“Don’t worry about it.” Ralof answered, before running to catch up with the others. They’d never stop teasing him about this, but it’d be worth it when Dali finally stopped shivering.


End file.
